draconian_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Armaxilump/Battle Rhythm Announcement Trailer
The trailer starts off with an ESRB label stating above, "MAY CONTAIN CONTENT INAPPROPIATE FOR CHILDREN" and below, "Visit www.esrb.org for rating information" (meanwhile in the European version, the trailer starts off with a PEGI 16 rating while the Japanese version starts off with a Rating Pending CERO rating) for five seconds and then fades away. A cumbia-themed instrumental music plays in the background as we cut to a ballroom located in Mexico City, where every couple is in the dancing floor. The logo for Draconian Games fades in for 6 seconds and then fades out to make way for the logo for NetherRealm Studios to come in. 6 seconds later, that logo fades away. The Unreal logo that reads "POWERED BY UNREAL TECHNOLOGY" appears for 6 seconds and then that fades away. "Battle Rhythm! A new way of fighting!" says the announcer. One minute later, as the couples mentioned before are reuniting in circles, a black haired mexican with an orange jacket, a white t-shirt underneath and black pants with yellow stripes appears in the left side of the dancing floor. Behind him is a japanese girl with long hair wearing an uniform resembling one of the AKB48 idol outfits. "Battle Rhythm! Music that flows in the veins!" says the announcer as then we see in the right side of the dancing floor a bearded afro-american guy with a baseball hat, red t-shirt, a sleeve-less brown jacket and green pants. Behind him is a very huge canadian bald guy with red MMA trunks and vest with spikes in the shoulder and skull kneepads. "Battle Rhythm! It will be better than expects!" Then we cut to the mexican putting his travel bag to the ground and adjusting his fighting gloves as the announcer says "Carlos Velásquez". Carlos is hitting the afro-american with Karate attacks followed by a double twirling kick which flies his opponent to the floor. Background music changes to Hip-Hop with the camera focusing on the afro-american crackles his knuckles before going to fight in his Muah Thai pose as the announcer says "Murdock Jameson". Murdock launches a green wave from his right fist, hitting Carlos, and then runs towards him with a rising knee. Later we cut to the UFC Octagon and the background music changes to J-Pop with the camera focusing on the japanese girl spinning elegantly and then blows a kiss to the camera just like Maria Kanellis before her as the announcer says "Rina Yamanaka". Rina is hitting the canadian brawler with pink colored magical chains, and then drags her opponent in the same vein as Scorpion's Spear. Background music changes to Heavy Metal with the camera focusing on the canadian as he pumps his chest many times and then shouts as the announcer says "Garrett McRae", Rina attacks Garrett with two kicks, only for her to be combo-broken with a headbutt from the MMA brawler, then Garrett tackles Rina and proceeds to punch her in the ground two times. The scene returns to the ballroom and the background music changing back to Cumbia as Carlos prepares his definitive attack, which consists to dash towards Murdock, followed by a series of punches and kicks as the announcer says "Nothing will be the same anymore!", culminating with a spinning uppercut in 360° towards. With the final hit, a "KO!" message appears on screen as the action is paused for 10 seconds. Then Carlos does a bit of Kata with his fists and then prepares his palm, as the camera focuses closely on him and with the announcer saying "Are you ready to dance?". Cut to the logo for Battle Rhythm (what the logo looks like is up for interpretation) popping up in multicolored flash lights complete with the announcer saying the title, with below the aforementioned logo that says, "The dance will begin soon!", accompanied by, at the very bottom, the logo for *Draconian Games* and one for *NetherRealm Studios* as well as the PS4, Xbox One, Wii U, Steam, Dreamcast 2 and Zeo logos at the bottom. Category:Blog posts